


Birthday Present

by Sleepy_prince48



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I hope my friend wlw heart likes this, Kalia is a p.e teacher and i need that acknowledged at least 5 times, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, anyway, hhdhhchc, idk how to lesbian yall, if u know better words for vagina let me knoe, you guys bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_prince48/pseuds/Sleepy_prince48
Summary: "I'm home!" Kalia shouts- the thump of her over-heavy bag heard even in the bedroom- when you don't return her shout she continues, "Sweetie?"She must have seen the petals then because she hums that ever gentle but amused hum of hers and her footsteps begin to grow closer.





	Birthday Present

Today was Kalia's birthday- or so you had learnt from her brother, Kalia would never tell you that herself- and you were planning something special for her, you were sure she'd enjoy it after a long day of explaining to parents why they're kids had detention. No doubt bags would cling to her eyelids like butter on bread and her limbs would drag like they were made of lead. Still, you were determined to make her birthday a great one. Better than 'a great one' if you could help it.

You abandoned the last rose petal on the floor just as the door creaked open. With that sound ringing in your ears, you all but fled to the bedroom, scrambling into what you hope is a pretty and very exposed position for Kalia, scantily-clad in translucent lingerie you'd been saving for a special occasion, to let Kalia indulge herself entirely. If there was one thing you could always be sure of, it was that Kalia loved your body- no matter what- she was completely enamoured with every curve you bore to her. Perhaps it was something to do with her love of fitness but you certainly couldn't bench press like Kalia, nor run as fast as her so you didn't really understand that point.

"I'm home!" Kalia shouts- the thump of her over-heavy bag heard even in the bedroom- when you don't return her shout she continues, "Sweetie?"  
She must have seen the petals then because she hums that ever gentle but amused hum of hers and her footsteps begin to grow closer. Blonde hair peaks through the doorway before Kalia herself does.

"Oh..." She breathes, fumbling to get her shoes off and flop onto the bed next to you. There's something in her eyes that made you feel so important- this darling little shimmer that only ever appeared when she saw you like this.

"Good evening..." You murmur as her strong arms wrap around you. She doesn't return the greeting, busy exploring a body she already knows much too well. Chapped lips press against your neck, her fingers shake like she's seen a god and has been left speechless. You could feel her hands tremor and lips tremble as the slide over your body. Kalia's eyes are full of adoration and love that makes your face flush when she looks up through lush lashes.

"You're gorgeous." Her voice was raspy, full of reverence and awe, fingers twitched with the urge to roam as she gazes at you. Smells of roses and love wandering around the room, Kalia's pupils almost hiding away her cloudy irises, her calloused hands tickled your sides without meaning to.

You smiled at her; she wept lovingly.

Your fingers pierce the knot of Kalia's tie, bringing the fabric close to your breast only for the stand of purple to fall away. Kalia swallowed, hard.

Hands forged by the gods themselves specifically for sport slip under the silk of your lingerie- thumbs circle around your nipples as you undo the many buttons of her simple shirt. Eyelashes flutter against your skin as a hand leaves your breast for another destination. Her breathing stutters as her fingers caress your clothed heat. Soft touches to her shoulders get her to continue her administrations.

Kalia hums into your neck, a low heady sound as if your smell was intoxicating. She shucks off her shirt and shuffles out of her skirt. Your eyebrows raise at her ever-present kneesocks but she only huffs at you. She pulls at the sides of your lingerie until you lift your arms so she can tug it off.

Quivering fingers yank off your panties, sliding between your folds to rub your clit. Shivering lips wrap around your nipple, tongue flicking it gently in a way she knows you enjoy despite how experimental it may seem. Her tongue indulges in your taste as her shoulders relax, releasing stress she didn't know she had.

She pulls off your nipple with a wet pop, licking her lips, 

You lean up and she kisses you hard, licking your lips for entrance which you readily grant. Kalia whines not-at-all quietly, pressing her chest against yours and grinding her heat into yours. Gasping at the friction, you clasp your hands around Kalia's neck. Pulling the bold blonde closer, her eyelashes flutter and she groans loudly.

Kalia draws away from the kiss to meander down to your wet cunt, she kisses your clit, large hands holding up your thighs. Greedily sucking on your clit, she swirls her tongue around it and pulls off with the lewdest face and sounds. She goes back down on you without a word and repeats the wonderous licking she loves. Tangling your hands into her hair seems to renew her fever tenfold.

In between licks, she tells you your pretty, gorgeous, beautiful- all kinds of praise fall from her lips as though a dam broke. She presses her finger into your tight heat.

You groan, nails digging into her scalp; she doesn't seem to care, her finger searches for a spot Kalia knows well- one that makes you quiver and cry. Her finger flicks it generously and she only hums when the nails in her hair begin to make crescent moon indents.

She slips another finger into your cunt and leans down to capture your lips in a heated kiss. You can't help but moan, bucking your hips into her slow-moving hand- to teasing for your liking. She parts from your lips to pepper kisses into your neck, salting marks into the thin skin- soft amused huffs heating sensitive places.

You tried to stifle a moan, to keep your body from squirming but it was futile with how skilled Kalia was. Her thick fingers hit all the right places and filled you to the brim with ease.

You let out a strangled cry as her fingers wriggled directly into you sensitive zone. Your entire body sagged with a huff as you pulled your legs over her waist, grinding against her hand. With a soft hum, she pulls away from your lips, admiring her handiwork. Turquoise eyes roam around your body almost hungrily, she smiles; somehow, you swear she's teasing you, not putting her skilled mouth to use as her fingers work inside you.

But then she wraps her lips around your nipple, the smouldering hotness of her mouth. Gripping onto blonde strands of hair, she turns almost aggressive in her administrations, tongue working hurriedly and far too well against your nipple.

Strong arms wrap around your waist, making it easier to keen towards her. You're so out of breath but she was completely fine, sweaty and hot were Kalia was cool and cold- perks of being a P.E teacher you supposed.

Her fingers flicked your G-spot for what seemed like the last time for you couldn't keep the coiling hotness inside anymore, it was too much- a searing hot pleasure that gripped your stomach and made you light headed. With a yell, you came around Kalia's fingers.

With a soft smile, she pulls her fingers out, kissing you with fiery devotion- a passion that it seemed only Kalia could possess. A heat-only she could produce, one that at first seemed frightening, but was no more than a kitten once you got to know it.

She glances at you as you stifle a yawn, she mumbles something- it probably wasn't a mumble with Kalia, she never mumbled- and disappears from the bed.

Kalia pulls you into the warm silky sheets only moments later, getting in beside you. She places a kiss on your cheek and tells you that she loves you- she repeats it until she gets a garbled reply back from you.

Seemingly satisfied, she pulls you close and closes her eyes.


End file.
